Lila Girl
Delilah Lucille Charming, but to cut to the chase and distinguish her from other charming princesses, she takes on her mother's maiden name and calls herself Lila Girl, is the daughter of the Maiden from the Three Aunts. In the destiny conflict, she is Roybel, her destiny is fine and all, but she's got one, small problem. Appearance Lila has long dark brown hair she wears in millions of tiny little braids. She has smooth warm chestnut brown skin and copper colored eyes. She's always either slouched or hunched. Lila wears a red puffed sleeved top, a yellow vest, and a high-waisted skirt that transitions from yellow to red. She wears straw sandals and has a black bracelet around her wrist that has three charms, one shaped like a needle, one shaped like a spinning wheel, and one shaped like a loom. Personality She is on a mission. That we're just going to say off the bat. She is on a mission to have everyone, and I literally mean everyone, happy. In a healthy environment, with people that help them to grow, not stifle it. Anyone who's ever meant Lila knows she's on this mission. Lila has triggers. Triggers that if someone didn't know any better they would have thought she would have experienced some sort of traumatic event prior to this. Someone says something, she begins biting her lip and tracing a design on her arm. When questioned about this, she just smiles and says: "I'm fine." She hates when she's yelled at, or when someone raises their hand towards her, even if they don't intend to hit her. She always flinches, tears up, and apologizes profusely. But should someone else be the intended victim of these occurrences, just know that your going to see Lila run over and drop kick the person doing the yelling. Lila is the most selfless person your ever going to meet. She always takes the worse things to leave people with the better things. But it's the way she words it that make people wonder what's really beneath the surface. "Oh i'll take the burnt cookie, it's the kind I always get." "I can sleep on the floor. It's nothing new to me." "Are you sure you don't need a blanket? It seems like your more used to having one than me." See? A mom friend who people want to adopt, it's weird. She'll be looking out for someone, taking care of them, making sure they eat and get a good night's sleep, but those same people will be trying their best to make sure she's protected and happy. Friends Lovino di Canarino Having originally meant because Lila drop-kicked someone who was yelling at him, they are great friends. Every time Lila makes a comment like the ones above, he figures out away they can both share the good part of it and not leave her stuck with the less than satisfactory bits. Lila has yet to figure out how such a perfect, precious cinnamon roll can actually exist without hiding anything. Family Now this is the strange part of her life. Though you may not think that from the get go... Mother: Melissa Charming Melissa is a very shallow mother, though she does mean well. She is obsessed with looking beautiful, only wants perfectness, happiness, joy, and peace for her daughter. Never mind that the pair look nothing alike, given Melissa's red hair and teal eyes, and milk white complexion, Melissa bites anyone's head off who gives them a funny look. She's very materialistic. Father: Aaron Charming He acts like she's either a lit bomb or a delicate flower. He rarely approaches her and instead watches her from afar. They look more like father and daughter with the same complexion, though his hair is a little lighter, but even at ceremonies where there supposed to stand together, he doesn't look happy about it. Birth Mother: Clarissa Queenly The queen from the story, she got pregnant with Lila by accident when she thought she was done having babies. The thing is, Clarissa didn't want a child, she was done dealing with sleepless nights and spit up, so she gave her to a servant to raise. As Lila grew older, more disdain seeped through as the child always seemed underfoot. Clarissa kept her as downtrodden as she could, giving her shabby clothes and the rejects from the cook kitchens. Sort of like a evil queen snow white bit, but it's because in reality that it's hard for the once beautiful queen to see her offspring shine brighter than her. Lila is much prettier than she is, and it makes her insecure, she knew she would be prettier than her from the get go. Once, she was whipped for accidently breaking a vase, she was whipped so hard that it caused some permanent damage to her spine, Clarissa had ordered she be properly punished, but upon seeing the residue, fired the maid who did that,though gave no reason as to why. However, she hung another servant who was giving Lila chocolate and cookies. Birth Father: Matthew Charming Matthew wanted so badly to give his baby girl the world, he loved her from the moment he saw her, but he's always been a meek and cowed man, so he never stood up to his wife's desire. However, he did stick his oar in around Lila's fourteenth birthday, discovering Melissa was infertile and therefore decided to hand Lila to his daughter-in-law to finish raising his daughter. He told her all that Clarissa had done to raise Lila, and instructed her to do the opposite. To make sure Lila had everything she could possibly want. Lila calls Melissa and Aaron mom and dad, just to try out those names, as she was told to address Clarissa and Matthew as Your Royal Highness. Romance Lila is destined to be with a Prince Charming, though which one is uncertain. All she knows, and all she hopes for, is a love that she sees in Melissa's and Aaron's relationship. Though their different, they love each other, and strengthen each other, and it's what she wants. Lovino di Canarino She has a lot of reasons as to why she sort of likes him, but it's going to take a while for her to say them all. She loves their friendship, and she does want something more. Eventually. Lila acknowledges she has a crush on him, but nothing really happens other then her heart will flutter and her stomach with jump when she sees him, and she'll faintly blush at compliments from him. But that's all, at least for now. Pet The one gift that Matthew managed to give his daughter back before he stepped into the role of grandfather, was a white pup speckled with gold. Lila named him Goldleaf. Goldleaf is her best friend and she loves him with a passion. He's always been there for her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Three Aunts